1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic pen and a handwriting input system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-226577 discloses a technology by which for writing a letter or the like on a sheet of paper on which a great number of dot marks obtained by coding positions are located by printing or the like, information provided on the sheet of paper is made electronic data by use of an electronic pen and the information made the electronic data is sent to a server or a terminal. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-128563 discloses a handwriting input system by which a great number of dot marks obtained by coding positions are located on a digital display or the like and handwriting input is performed on the digital display by use of an electronic pen.